Talk:Halo Graphic Novel, Page 122
(no subject) "Alpha20101 was a yoan gahn dur tzan sze at one time too, right?" What's this he's saying? It looks a bit like Chinese to me. --Dragonclaws 05:01, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :I took it to be computer slang like ()vvn3d (aka owned). I read it to be something like, Alpha20101 was a young gun during something something at one time too, right --Esemono 06:17, 18 August 2006 (UTC) ::Future net slang. Got it. --Dragonclaws 07:07, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :::If they used net slang that weird, they could turn the whole thing into slang, it must be something else, or something, I don't know. --Uneven elephant 19:50, 13 May 2007 (UTC) HTML (or whatever language) I think there might be some unclosed tag in there. The tabs at the top look smaller than they should be. --Dragonclaws 21:19, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :fixed there was a missing closing div tag --Esemono 01:51, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Tango You don't only see 127 for tango127, but you can see the top of the numbers for the last two. So if you do an elimination, the most possible thing would be tango12756. --Uneven elephant 19:26, 13 May 2007 (UTC) ONI cover up If ONI is trying to cover up that Johnson is a Spartan one has to ask why? Some say that the coverup is not that Johnson is a Spartan but that Spartan's can't be infected by the Flood. Some sort of immunity to Flood infection would be very damning because it implies that there has been some sort of Flood/Human contact in the past. It could also provide more evidence of some sort of Forerunner control of humanity as talked about in the Combat Skin Theory. The theory where Forerunners are somesort of entity living in the minds of humans. *At the page of Boren's Syndrome it says the folowing: Boren's Syndrome is a human disease caused by exposure to radiation. It has several symptoms including brain tumors, migraines, and amnesia. This might have something to do with it. ONI might try to cover up that Johnson isn't a Spartan because he took a big hit and ONI wouldn't want that to become public: a Spartan who took a big hit. Yes the same reason ONI made the protocoll to list killed Spartans as MIA and Spartans are not affected because of their Augmentations and (if there Spartans IIs)their armor. :why would ONI hide Johnson's status as a Spartan I, didn't Halsey pick them out? Xale Arms Manix 22:33, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Not a Spartan Spartans can be infected, but they are stronger than humans and can fight the parasite before it gets into the spine. (See The Flood Chapter: "The Maw" when Master Cheif gets attacked by a parasite while his sheilds are down.) According to The Flood Johnson's Spine snapped back into place when the parasite attempted to take him over. The idea that Johnson is a Spartan I is possible, but not likely. The Spartan I program failed because the armor (that connected to the brain and reacted to thought( See the Fall of Reach Section I.)) ripped each of the subjects apart killing them instantly. I may be wrong about the death of the Spartan I's but it is for sure that he does have a healing ability known as the real world disease "Boren's Syndrome". which means he might be a Spartan, but he does have Boren's syndrome. : According to this site's Spartan-I Article: "Those who survived the injection(s) had a greatly increased rate of mental problems later on in life." What if one of these mental problems caused the same effect as Boren's Syndrome? Hunter-113 20:52, 22 May 2007 (UTC) : That doesn't prove anything. The Infection Form just managed to slice his neck open, that's it. The Chief obviously wasn't infected. -- Captain Obvious"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"|| 18:12, 18 June 2007 (UTC) : To continue from the above post: ** (1) H:TF doesn't show the Flood actually reaching Johnson; see pages 175-76 and 207. ** (2) The armor test in FoR was never said to be part of the Spartan I program; I don't think the book mentions S-I at all, actually. ** (3) I took the "curious regenerative abilities" line in First Strike as describing an effect of the failed Flood infection, not of the syndrome, and either way it could be explained equally well by Spartan augmentations. ** (4) It's *not* for sure that Johnson has BS. The only source establishing it is when Halsey brings up Johnson's medical file in FS, and the HGN establishes that file as a spoof. On a side note, it's debatable whether Boren's Syndrome could be called a real world disease; the name is certainly fictional. :Sorry. --Andrew Nagy 06:19, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Text IN Comic You know, I'm starting to think that something that would help this investigation extremely, is for someone to translate that d@#*^d japanese writing in Breaking Quarantine! Time and time again I have merely looked at this comic, and wondered if there was a reason they didn't translate it. It could be that the writer wanted to keep it in his native tongue, or that it would be difficult to position it on the page in the same way, but in English. However, could it be that Bungie wanted to hide something? If only we knew... --Spartan-320 00:47, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :Which Japanese? I already translated the text in this image. I imagine most of the Japanese is Katakana for sounds. -- Esemono 07:20, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::A Flood says something on page 60. Looks like "hokin," although the first character looks different than the depictions I've seen of "ho." According to an online dictionary, "hokin" means to carry a disease, which makes sense with what the Flood are. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:09, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::Hokin does mean to carry a disease but its a rare Japanese term that would un likely be in a comic book. Hokin would look like something this in Katakana: ホキン But without seeing the text there is no way I could know -- Esemono 09:51, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I've been using these images of katakana, which look a bit different. Actually, now that I compare the katakana, I think the first character is "bo" because of marks I missed last time. Also, it seems like the speech bubble might be pointing to the control panel the Flood's using, so it might just be sound effect after all. There's another bubble coming from a grenade Johnson threw - looks like "kin" by the way (sound of it hitting the ground?). --Dragonclaws(talk) 10:23, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Some clarifications, plus my own thoughts... In my opinion, the graphics on page 122 confirm that Johnson was indeed a Spartan-I, or perhaps a product of technology from that program. Also, the above reference to armor having "ripped each of the subjects apart killing them instantly" is probably derived from Dr. Catherine Halsey's description of the early MJOLNIR Mk. IV tests...where the unaugmented human subject's bones and organs were pulverized inside the suit. As far as we know, the Spartan-I program did not have an armor phase (which differentiates it from the Spartan-II program). I think, and this is pure speculation at this point, that MJOLNIR was Catherine Halsey's solution to the (apparently) suspended Spartan-I program. After all, why turn a human being into a super-soldier if he can die just as easily as any other grunt on the battelfield? Subsequently, the ONI cover up could not only be focusing on the fact that Spartans can die (which we know is classified, under ONI Section Two Directive 930), but on the entire Spartan-I program...which was never made public (again, differentiating it from Spartan-II). Further support for this little theory of mine is evident when mike44236 says: "...Soooo... alpha20101 and hotel4695 have both made queries and even though both of them have deep deep access, the files they are looking for are SEALED from the TOP and are STICKY to boot!" This is obviously an existing coverup of the Spartan-I program (which, I might add, was originally started to counter growing unrest in the UNSC's political and social structure. I'm pretty sure that public knowledge of 'government assassins' who were the figurative progenitors of the heroic Spartan-IIs would be very, very anathema to ONI's best interests. Especially during wartime. Just a thought. Leonidas-001 23:18, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :I'm not following the part about Mjolnir being a solution to Spartan-I. Why would Halsey be concerned about it if it was already suspended? --Andrew Nagy 03:10, 10 June 2009 (UTC) (no subject) Ok Ok Johnson is not a Spartan1! The Spartan 1's were the ancient spartans that fought the Persians(which are really Iranians). So then that ended and they died then Spartan II came. The injections were tested on marines, just to see what would happen. The Spartan III's were on Onyx almost all dead. Johnson is just an awsome marine. -- :I'm not sure whether the "ancient Spartans" explanation is ever mentioned in canon, but if it is it could easily just be something someone made up on the fly. It serves to explain the name Spartan II without having to reveal the S-I program's existence. I'm not sure what point you're making about the injections and the S-IIIs. --Andrew Nagy 06:19, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Interruptions So does the chat protocol used in the transcript allow echo23023 to see mike44236's messages as they're being typed and cut them short if he wants to, with a dash automatically appended to the message being clipped? Or does mike44236 cut his own message short each time to avoid talking over echo23023? --Andrew Nagy 03:07, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Halsey's query I'm not sure about the ettiquite of starting two threads at once, but: Contact Harvest seems to establish that as of 2525, humans couldn't send messages through Slipspace directly, only piggyback them on ships. Does Halsey sending the query from Gettysburg mean that that's no longer the case (edit: meaning in 2552), even though it still is for the Covenant (FS page 198)? --Andrew Nagy 06:19, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :It could be a retcon. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:52, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::What does that mean? In the official Halo universe, did Halsey send a message from Gettysburg or not, and if so, how? It looks like that part has to be taken as inaccurate, given the problems it wouuld case otherwise, but I'm not sure, hence the thread. Keep in mind that Contact Harvest postdates the HGN. --Andrew Nagy 20:21, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::Update: I'd forgotten about slipspace COM launchers when I wrote that, but I'm still not sure that it fits together. --Andrew Nagy 03:16, 25 June 2009 (UTC) The Players The The Players section is fine, but wouldn't it make more sense to also have wikilinks in the transcripts (e.x. linking "alpha juliet juliet" to "Avery Junior Johnson") so that people know what they're reading as they read it? DavidJCobb 03:01, 2 July 2009 (UTC)